Jo tu mera hamdard ha
by Ainyy
Summary: Am re posting this story but kevi fans be happy coz know i will pair kevi and abhirika in 2nd chap so smile and revieww and this is last chap till august so read with open hearts
1. Chapter 1

Hiii guys u all may know me kalpana dii's friend who informed u about her death :(guys know I can't write like my frnd but i just tried as i luv writting hopefully u all will like this and will support me :)

this is based on abhirika and kavin with oc but i also like kevi so next fic on kevi if i will get enough reviews then ok

story:

cid team was present in bureau disscusing about abirikas marriage(but guys itney jldi abhirika ek nhi ho sakty coz jahan luv wahan villain lekin pure luv kisi bhi villain sey nhi darti untill luv hi villain ho like ek villain;p)that 1 week ago

Vivek:sir ab to abhijeet sir aur tarika g ki bhi engagement hogai ha lekin kavin tu kiun ekela ha ab yeh bhi koi baat hui

dushu:theik kaha kavin tujhey koi larki pasnd kiun nhi aati ha

kv :koi ha hi nhi aesi

dushu teasingly : koi ha nhi aesi ya us jaisy

Kavin :dushyant

pankaj:mtlb

kavinkush nhi yh waisey hi bakta rehta ha

Dushu:arey mein kab ...

acp entered:yh kia ho rha ha

daya:kuch nhi sir

acp:hmm ab tum sb jao aur ready hojao aj humlogun ko abhijeet k ghar bhi jana ha phr sb log sath mein pune jayien gey case ki waja sey

daya:ok sir

acp:han aur ajj abhi ki cousin bhi aarhi ha wo bhi humarey sath pune jayeigi

all agreed and went to home at 7:00 all reached abhijeets house and were sitting in lawn having chit chat and taang kheechai of abhirika

when a girl (not so beautiful just ok but dont think she is paired with kavin she had a crush on abhi) came and hugged abhi all were surprised especially tarika who was jealous

abhi:sinha kesi ho

sinha :mein theik hun tum

abhi :am alright in sey milo yh ha cid team and guys meet her this is my cousin and frnd sinha(while side hugging her)

she had some chit chat with all and then they all had dinner and they came and sited themselves in a cirlce in order to play antakshri suddenly bell rang kavin:ab kon aagiya mein dekhta hun (he went to open the door and was lost in a beauty

a girl wearing Black trouser and yellow tank with pony tail was standing on door steps

so how is it tell me if i will get ur reviews then i will continue otherwise no and if i will get enough reviews then i will update nxt chap and that would bee biggg and i will write an os on kevi as soon as possible

 ** _jo tu mera humdard ha suhana har dard ha_**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is your nxt chap and ya thanks for reviews and one more thing abhirika fans this chap contains abhirika moments so get ready and lemmi introduce the girl who is paired wit kavin so kevi fans be happy coz i am going to pair kevi and my next fic on sachvi as i luv purvi

So let's continue:

On door kavin lost in purvi

Purvi:hello kavin

No response

Purvi:little louder:kavin

Kavin cominig out of dream land:han han hello hello purvi

Purvi:kahan khogaye the tum

Kavi:tum mein

Purvi turned into red tomato

Kavin coming to reality:i mean mein soch rha tha k tum mein kitney ache frnds haina:-p c

halo aao ander aaona

They went inside after that all had some chit chat and then went to respective rooms boys in one and girls in one

In balcony a girl was stand looking upset

A man came and hugged her from back she smiled and turned :abhi koi aajaye ga

Abhi:to aaney do

Tarika:abhi tum bhina

Abhi:acha ek baat btao tumhari tabyat theik nhi ha kia

Tarika :kiun kia hua mein to theik hun

Abhi :to phr tumhara mood kiun off ha tumhari wo khilkhilati smile jo mujhey energy deti ha wo kahan ha

Tarika : abhi (while holding his hands)tum mujhey kabhi chorogey to nhi na

Abhi:whilw cupping her face:nhi martey dam tak nhi

They hugged eachother abhi kissed her forhead and was about to lock her lips when ahem ahem

They turned and saw purvi

Purvi:am sorru wrong time entry right so mein baad mein aati hun

Tarika:nhi aesi baat nhi ha

Sniha came and said:abhi tum yahan ho meiney tumhey sarey ghar mein dhoonda

Abhi:kiun kia hua sniha

Sniha:abhi meiney apney hathun sey kheer bnai ha aur tumhey khilani ha

Abhi:acha to lao

Sniha:nhi tum chalo neechey (she holded his arma and took her away

Tarika felt bad

Purvi:kia hua tarika

Tarika:kuch nhi

Purvi:i know tum jealous feel kr rhi ho na

Tarika:nhiiiii mein kiun feel krungi jealous

Purvi: O_o

Tarika looked her and said:shayad thorasa

Purvi smiled but her mobile ranged purvi:tarika tum soney jao mein abhi aayi ok

Tarika went away and Purvi worridly picked the phone

In a while kavin was passing from balcony when heared some one crying he went and saw purvi crying really hard

Kavin went and tapped purvis shoulder purvi without looking at him hugged him and cried alot

So wat is purvi hiding why is she crying wat wil sniha do

To get answers just wait for nxt update


	3. Chapter3

**Thanks for reviews and guys am busy so posting smaal chaps sorry and maybe this is my last post after this i will post next in August shollly**

story:

purvi hugged kavin and cried alot kavin in returned hugged her and then purvi slowly parted away and slowly looked at kavins face which was glowing in moon light

kavin cupped her face and came closer to her ear and said slowly :kia hua

purvi could hear his breaths she in return looked at him straight in his eyes and said : please mujhsey dooor rho dooor rho tum

she was going away when kavin held her hand and stopped her she turned and he said:mein nhi rhey sakta

purvi with red eyes turned and asked:matlab

kavin:mein tumhey chahta hun I luv you

purvi :kavin...

Kavin came closer to her she went back and after all she hit the wall kavin kept his hands on wall and said:mein tumhey nhi chorsakta i luv u

purvi slapped him and said tum pagal ho yh kabhi nhi hosakt

she went away from there while crying

(guys laga shock na ab bas kevi k liye pray kro)

next day they all went to pune in bus

abhirika and sniha were sitting together but abhirika were to gather with sniha kavin was seated

* * *

purvi dareya and freddy were seated and so on all couples were to gather

kevi were avoiding eachothers gaze

abjijeet looked at tarika and sang

Surkh wala, soz wala, faiz wala love

Hota hai jo love se zyada

Waise wala love

Ishq wala love

Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Meri neendh jaise pehli baar tooti hai

Aankhein malke maine dekhi hai subah

Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshini yeh din chadha

Ishq wala love

tarika sang

Jhaake baadlon ki jaali ke peeche se

Kare chandini yeh mujhko itna

Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe

Hai chupa chupa hua

Ishq wala love

Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua"

Ishq wala love

Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Kyun na aise hota

Jo milte tum ho jaate ghum saath mere

Hotey hotey hoga samjhaaye hum

Thum jaaye tham oh dil mere

Toota zyada zyada taara jab gira

Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera

Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil yeh sarfira

Ishq wala love

all sang togather other then kevi

Bada yeh dil nadaan tha par aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Jo khone ka tha darr tujhe toh hi kyun nahin zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Hua joh dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Yeh kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar yeh usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Ishq wala love

Surkh wala soz wala faiz wala love

Ishq wala love

Hota hai jo love se zyada waise wala love

Ishq wala love

Surkh wala soz wala faiz wala love

Ishq wala love

Hota hai jo love se zyada waise wala love

Ishq wala love

dushu:tum donno kiun chup ho kavin purvi tum nhi kuch gaoge chalo na kavin

all :ya ya ofcourse gao na

kavin :

Aa ha.. aa.. ha..  
Aa ha.. aa...

Main dhoondne ko zamane me jab wafa nikla  
Main dhoondne ko zamane me jab wafa nikla  
Pata chala ke ghalat leke main pata nikla  
Pata chala ke ghalat leke main pata nikla  
Main dhoondne ko zamane me jab wafa nikla  
Main dhoondne ko zamane me jab wafa nikla..

Aa.. Aa.. ha.. aa.. ha..  
Aa.. ha.. aa...  
( while looking at purvi who was avoiding him)  
Jiske aane se muqammal ho gayi thi zindagi  
Dastakein khushiyon ne di thi,  
Mit gayi thi har kami  
Kyun bewajah di yeh saza  
Kyun khwaab de ke woh le gayaa  
Jiyein jo hum lage sitam  
Azaab aise woh de gayaa _(Azaab: pain)_  
Main dhoondne ko uske dil me jo Khuda nikla  
Main dhoondne ko uske dil me jo Khuda nikla  
Pataa chala ke ghalat leke main pata nikla  
Pataa chala ke galat leke main pata nikla  
Main dhoondne ko zamane me jab wafa nikla  
Main dhoondne ko zamane me jab wafa nikla aa...

Aa ha.. aa.. aaha..  
Aaha.. aa...  
(He remembered time spent with her)  
Dhoondta tha ek pal me dil jise ye sau dafaa  
Hai subah naraz us bin roothi shaame din khafa  
Woh aayein na, le jaayein na  
Haan uski yaadein jo yahaan  
Na raasta, na kuchh pataa  
Main usko dhoondhunga ab kahaan  
Main dhoondne jo kabhi jeene ki wajah nikla  
Main dhoondne jo kabhi jeene ki wajah nikla  
Pata chala ke ghalat leke main pata nikla  
Pata chala ke ghalat leke main pata nikla  
Main dhoondne ko zamane mein jab wafa nikla  
Main dhoondne ko zamane mein jab wafa nikla aa..

aa... o... aa...  
Woah... hey aye ayee ye...

sachin: tu kabsey sad songs ganey laga

kavin:pata nhi(while looking at purvi)

bus stopped at dhabba all took lunch and went to bus

sniha was talking to some one on call

sniha: tumhey wo chahiye na tumhey wo milegi balkey mil bhi gai ha almost lekin mera kia mujhey abhi chahiye smjhey

man:acha acha mil jayega lekin pehley ussey mera honey do aur han ussey us sey door rakhna

sniha : kon kavin

man:han whi

sniha looked around and felt foot steps she said:acha mein baad mein baaat,krti hun

Guys please nxt chap abhirika base promise

next update august k baad

ok

bye bye seee u after august


	4. Chapter 4

frnds sorry long time to wait na sorry but cntinue the strybut ya chap one mein mein yh mntion krna bhool gai k abhirika ki shadi ko 3 mnths ho chuky hain

they went to pune in a hotel took lunch and all went to their rooms

in abhirikas room:Tarika was lying on bed with closed eyes

abhi cam and kept han on her head she sat

abhi:taru tumhri tabyat to theik haina

tarika:pta nhi abhi be chaini si ho rhi hai

abhi said :acha yh lo juice pee lo

tarika: abhi nhi

abhi:tarika peeo na (abhi was forcing her)

she felt vomitting and kept hand on her mouth and ran away to washroom

abhi was left confused and worried

some one was looking them from lil opened door that person ran towards his room and cried alot

p it was non other than sniha

sniha to her self:mtlb tarika pregnant nnn nhi aaisa nnhi ho skta abhi srf mera hai

on other side in purvis room purvi was trying to sleep when heard some voices she stood up and went to chek that who was there but some one holded her from back tha mans one hand was on purvis waist and one was at her mouth she thought it was kavin but no he was some one else he kept a cloth on her mouth and she went unconcious

at mid night kavin went to purvis room to say her sorry for all things but when he went purvi was no where he searched her but failed know all team was finding purvi

an mms was snd on his mobile he opened it and was shocked purvi was lying on floor

guys tell me should i cntinue this or not

if yes then i will update it


	5. Chapter 5

thnks guys for supporting and cntinue

kavin was shocked to see purvi on floor their were cuts and brusis on her body her feets and hands were tied

dushu came :kia hua kavinkavin :huh

dushu :tooked the mobile and saw the pic all were worried

freddy:sir mujhy smjh nhi a rhi k kidnapper ne kavin sir k mobile pr hi kiun message bheja kisi aur k mob pr bhi to bhej skta tha

odaya:freddy...but tarika went unconcious

abhi holded her :tarika .. tarika utho utho na tarika

they tooked tarika to hospital in hospital

doc came out of ward after cheking tarika

doc:congrat mr abhijeet mehra ap papa banany waly hain

all worried faces were know happy but still worried for purvi

abhi :sach mein

he went in the ward to meet tarika

abi:taru tum

tarika smiled

abhi:tum ney mujhy dunya ki sb sey bari khushi di hai i love u

he kissed her hands

sniha was teary and went away

she snd smone a message and came back

doctor said:dekhein yh bht weak hain isliye aj hum inhain yahin rakhein gay

acp:abhi tum ruk jao

abhi : sir...

sniha quickly said:nhi mein ruk jati hun ap log purvi ko dhondo

abhi:theik hai lekin kisi cheez ki zarurat ho to bta dena

sniha:okay

onother side kavin got a message he went to an farm house which was dark

he went inside and shouted :purvi ... purvi...kahan ho tum

he heard a little voice of ahhh

he went in a room which was completly dark

kavin turned on his mobiles torch and saw a girl s back w

ho was fallen down

kavin towards her and turned her she was purvi

kavin :utho utho purvi purvi...

purvi opened eyes slowly

kavin hugged her

kavin :tum theik ho

purvi slowly:tumhain yahan ekele nhi ana chahiye tha .. tum jao

kavin:purvi mein tumhain liye bagair nhi jaonga

purvi:kavin

kavin :shhh chalo utho

kavin made purvi stand

but she was so weak that un able to walk kavin took of his jacket and gave to purvi she tooked it kavin tooked her in his arms and went away

somebody fired in air and both stopped

on otherside

at night tarika was sleeping

when abhi enters room with a girl and girl was holding abhis arm

abhi:tarika

tarika didnt woke abhi shouted:tarika

tarika woked up

tarika:abhi tum aur yh kaun hai

abhi yh meri biwi hai

tarika: abhi tum mazakh kr rhy ho haina abhi

tarika stood up and went to abhi when that girl pushed her and she fell down

and girl said:abhi srf mera ha and fired on tarika

tarika woke up:yh kaisa sapna tha ha

she was swetting and frightened

tarika looked around:sniha sniha kahan hai

she stood up and went in search of sniha she went out the ward when someone put an rope in her neck she was breathless again and again trying to free her self but went unconcious

on other side kavin and purvi turned and saw a man

man:itni kia jaldi hai laila majnu ab aye ho to araaaam se chale jana

kvin left purvi and said:kon ho tum han aur akhir chahty kia ho

man came closer to them and moving his hand slowly towards purvi: tumhari purvi

kavin holded his hand and slapped him

mans gooons came kavin and they all started to fight

purvi was frightened

that man while looking at kavin who was busy in fighting with goon grabbed purvis hand purvi shouted

kavin went and fighted with him but in all this man fired at kavins arm kavin tooked purvis hand and escaped in jungle man snd his goons behind them

so kaisa tha ab tk bs etna hi nxt update as soon as posibble

and short chap isliey taky suspence barha rhy


	6. Chapter 6

thanks guys for reviews but i got pretty less reviews very dissapointed

cntinue 

kavin and purvi escaped they hid in a small house 

purvi was so worried to see kavin in that condition he was in so much pain his arm was bleeding

purvi holded kavins one hand and his one shoulder:bht dard ho rha hoga mein mein kia karun

she saw a gas cylinder and a knife 

she went and started to find something to lit gas finally she saw a liter she lit the gas and kept knife on it when it was hot enough she took it towards kavins arm in order to take out bullet

kavin:aaaaahhhhhhh

purvi :bht dard ho rha hoga bas thora aur

kavin looked towards her face :dard dard to wo tha jo tum ne dia tha

purvi stoped :ho gia

kavin looked towards his arm and purvi stood and went towards the window

on other side a nurse saw that girl who was trying to kill tarika

nurse:ruko ruko kon kon ho tum koi hai help

girl ran away

all cid members came in hospital

abhi ran towards tarika who was unconcious:tarika tarika plz ankhein kholo

doctor:yh behosh hain inhain taqreeban 48hours tk hosh aajaye ga

abhi :sniha tum kahan thi jb yh sb hua

sniha:mm...mmein mein wwashrrom gai thi

abhi angrily:tum kitni la parwah kesey ho skti

sniha:mujhy nhi pata tha k yh sb hoga

acp:chup kro tum dono yahan pata nhi ho kia rha hai purvi kidnap ho gai hai kavin ka kuch pata nhi aur ab tarika k sath yh sb aur tum dono lar rhy ho

on otherside

kavin went behind purvi and kept one hand on her shoulder:mein aj bhi tumhein chahta hun aur apni zindagi tumharey sath bitana chahta hun

purvi turned and hugged him

purvi teary:mein tumhain nhi khona chahti thi

kavin clearing her tears:matlab

purvi:mtlb k ...

she told her everything kavin hugged her and kissed her forehead

kavin:tum fikr mat karo lekin ab humeinsb ko sachai batani hogi nhi to

purvi:Tum theik Keh rhy ho lekin hum yahan sey bahir ksy jaeingy

kavin :chaly jaingy warna bht khuc bigar jayega

on ther hand

abhi was with tarika

all went back as well as sniha

abhi held tarikas hand and said:tarika meinn tum sey bht pyaar karta hu bht

tarika:mein janti hun pr tummhe sniha pr chilanna nhi chahiye thaa

abhi:pr...

nurse came :excuseme sir actually jb in pe waaar hua tb humari nnurse k hath meinn yh aya (showed a pendant)yh floor pe gira hua tha

abhi:yh pendant...

tarika:yh to purvi ka ha...(both looked at eachother with confused look)

on other hand in hotel sniha angrily went in her room and cryingly threw pillows and bedsheet away from bed and while crying settled down

sniha:kiun abhi kiun ahir aesa kia ha tarika mein jo mujh mein nhi mein jitna tumsy pyaar karti hun utni hi tarika se nafrat krti hun lekin yh sb meine nhi kia...loudly crying...

she stood and went towards mirror and kept her hand on her face and said:kia mein tarika se kam khubsurat hun kia mein sundr nhi hun tum mujh se kiun nhi pyaar karty kiun (she shouted) kiun

and cried and cried and cried

in hospital tarika was sleeping on bed due to seductive pills and abhi was holding her hand and was wondering all happened with them

on other side kavin and purvi were sitting down purvis head was on his shoulder and both were huging eachother purvi was sleepin but kavin was worried for her and everyone

guys actually mera internet bht slow tha aur phir tabiyat b kharab isliye update nhi kr ski but ab on time update karungi and pls review

ainy love u all:-)


End file.
